Frozen Heart
by Daerin-ssi
Summary: [END] Saat dimana hati terasa seperti beku. Sakit tapi tak bisa dirasakan. SoonHoon SEVENTEEN BAD SUMMARY! BoyxBOY
1. Chapter 1

FROZEN HEART

Cast:

-Lee Jihoon

-Kwon Soonyoung

-Seventeen

Rate : T

Genre: Romance,Hurt,dll

WARNING : BoyxBoy And Typo :D

No Bash!

Thanks For reading^^

 _03.45 AM_

 _"_ Arggh!" lagi lagi Jihoon meremuk kertas dan melemparnya telah berjam jam membuat lirik dan tidak menemukan lirik yang ia tidak sendiri,ada soonyoung yang menemani disampingnya .Jihoon menatap soonyoung yang sedang tertidur dengan iba,seharusnya ia tak usah menemani Jihoon disini tetapi Soonyoung bersikeras untuk frustasi dengan kertas-kertas Jihoon memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Soonyoung-ie bangun,kau harus pindah ke kamar jika tidak badan mu akan sakit" kata Jihoon sambil menggoyangkan badannya.

"eunghh~" Soonyoung malah tidur lagi,pasti ia lelah.

"Soonyoung-ieee bangun!" Jihoon menggoyangkan tubuh pria berambut biru itu lebih keras.

Akhirnya Soonyoung membuka matanya,walaupun masih setengah tidur

"ada apa Jihoon-ie?" kata soonyoung dengan posisi kepala masih diatas meja

"kita harus pindah ke kamar –"

 _Tes.._

Bau anyir tercium di hidung Soonyoung sontak langsung bangun. Jihoon dengan susah payah menutup hidungnya yang telah bercucuran darah.

"JIHOON!"

-FROZEN HEART-

 _04.55 AM_

Perlahan soonyoung membaringkan jihoon di kasur dan Soonyoung terkena darah jihoon saat ia mimisan.

"akh,Baju mu terkena darah ku soonyoung-ie"kata jihoon berusaha untuk duduk.

"Itu tak penting sekarang lee Jihoon,yang penting adalah kau beristirahat dan meninggalkan kertas kertas mu itu Jihoon-ie." Kata Soonyoung sambil menahan jihoon untuk tetap tidur

"Tapi,itu kan lagu buat –" perkataan Jihoon terpotong karena soonyoung menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir jihoon.

"Jangan banyak bicara Jihoon,nanti darahnya semakin banyak kau beristirahat saja."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Soonyoung dengan setia menunggu Jihoon rambutnya,menyanyikan lagu,bahkan sesekali mengecup bibirnya. Akhirnya Jihoon tertidur, Soonyoung bangundan mengganti baju mengganti baju ia menuju dapur. Sekarang jam 06.00, semuanya mungkin akan bangun sebentar lagi. Soonyoung membuka kulkas dan mengambil air mineral. Ia berpikir mungkin jihoon hanya kelelahan,ia mencoba tidak berpikir yang negative.

"O, hyung. Tumben sudah bangun?"

"kau juga Dino-ya."

"aku hanya kebetulan saja bangun pagi."

"hmm"

Satu persatu member bangun. Soonyoung disuruh Jeonghan hyung untuk membangunkan sang leader. Soonyoung pun menurut.

" Seongcheol hyung bangun" kata Soonyoung sambil menggoyangkan badannya

"ASTAGA! ADA APA INI?"

Terdengar suara Jeonghan hyung berteriak,sontak semua member berlari mengarah ke kamar SoonHoon. Soonyoung yang mendengar itu langsung berlari.

"Jihoon-ie kau kenapa?kenapa banyak bekas darah?YAK Soonyoung! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" kata jeonghan sambil panik.

"aku tak melakukan apa apa. Tadi malam Jihoon mimisan karena terlalu keras bekerja hyung."

"aa~ bayi ku" kata Jeonghan hyung sambil menggusap kepala Jihoon yang sedang tertidur.

-Frozen heart-

 _16.00 PM_

Suara decitan sepatu terdengar jelas, bau keringat menyengat hidung tercium dari ruang latihan Seventeen. Semua bekerja keras untuk mendapat choreography yang bagus.

"okey,kita istirahat 5 menit !" teriak sang leader.

"Ne!"

Soonyoung duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Wajah nya terlihat sedikit pucat. Soonyoung menangkup wajaH Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ie kau kenapa?"

"ah,aku tak kenapa kenapa soonyoungie"

"kau yakin?"

"tentu saja" kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum kecil

Entah kenapa Soonyoung merasa khawatir. Biasanya firasat buruk tak pernah salah,tai ia berusaha untuk positif thinking .

"ayo kita mulai lagi,kita mulai dengan lagu."

Suara decitan sepatu terdengar terus, sampai akhirnya music berhenti

BRUK!

semuanya panic!

TBC/DELETE?

Annyeong, ini FF pertama saya mohon dukungannya /bow/

Review Please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

FROZEN HEART

Chapter 2

Cast :

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Seventeen

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt,Dll

WARNING :BoyxBoy and Typo (typo itu manusiawi:)

No Bash!

Enjoy

 **Jihoon POV**

 _"_ _akh,kepalaku sakit sekali!" Batinku_

"Okey kita istirahat 5 menit" teriak Seungchol hyung

Aku duduk dan mengambil air. Lalu Soonyoung duduk di sebelah ku,memperhatikan ku dan menangkup wajah ku.

"Jihoon-ie kau kenapa?" Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir

"ah,aku tak kenapa kenapa Soonyoungie"

" kau yakin?"

" tentu saja" kucoba tuk tersenyum tipis

" ayo kita mulai lagi dengan lagu"

Aku berdiri tiba tiba semua menjadi gelap sekilas dan kepalu terasa nyeri.

 _'_ _atur nafas Jihoon!'batinku_

Ku coba tuk tetap bertahan,sesekali aku di tegur Minghao karena gerakan ku salah. Music nya sudah berhenti, tapi kepalaku tidak berhenti ada yang mengalir dari hidung ku, aku tak tahan

BRUK!

 **Author POV**

BRUK!

"JIHOON!"

Semuanya mendekati Jihoon yang tergeletak di lantai,nafasnya tidak teratur,darah dari hidungnya tidak berhenti mengalir.

" manajer!" Teriak Soonyoung

"tidak…"kata Jihoon sambil memegang tangan soonyoung lemah

"tapi Jihoon –" Soonyoung sangat khawatir tapi Jihoon tetap melarangnya

" baiklah,pertama kita berhentikan dulu mimisannya"

Semuanya sibuk dengan Jihoon dan langsung membawa Jihoon ke dorm.

-FROZEN HEART-

 _20.15 PM_

"hah~" hela nafas Soonyoung

Jihoon baru saja di dorm ia mengeluh kepalanya dan punggung nya sangat sakit.

Soonyoung mengganti bajunya yang terkena darah dan bau keringat. Ia keluar kamar dan melihat member –Jeonghan,Seungcheol,Seungkwan,dan Jun- di ruang TV.

"O,Soonyoung!bagaimana keadaan Jihoon?"kata Jeonghan hyung

"Ia baru saja tidur" jawab Soonyoung

"fiuh~aku tak tahan mendengar teriakannya saat ia sakit kepala. Itu menyeramkan" kata Seungkwan dengan wajah khawatir.

"ya benar. Kira kira apa penyakit Jihoon?"

"entahlah hyung. Hmm mungkin hanya kelelahan di depan monitor. Tapi skenario terburuknya adalah kanker,temanku dulu yang mengidap kanker gejalanya hampir mirip dengan Jihoon hyung" kata Seokmin

"Hush, Seokmin-ah tolong mengerti keadaan sedikit" kata Jeonghan hyung yang melihat Soonyoung yang menunduk.

"ah,mianhae. A aaku mau ke kamar hyung, Jalja" kata Seokmin dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Soonyoung-ah jangan dibawa serius omongan Seokmin tadi ya kau harus kuat ,hyung ke kamar deluan. Jalja" kata Seungcheol

"Hyung juga" akhirnya tinggalah Soonyoung di ruang Tv sendirian. Semua member sudah tidur entah kenapa Soonyoung masih belum mengantuk tetapi ia hanya melamun disana. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dengan tentang Jihoon. Sungguh perasaanya sangat khawatir,harus kah ia membawa Jihoon ke rumah sakit?.

"arrgh!~ lebih baik aku tidur saja."

-FROZEN HEART-

 _06.00 AM_

"eungh~" lenguh Jihoon. Saat jihoon membuka matanya langsung tertuju pada Soonyoung. Ia mengamatinya dari rambut, mata, hidung, bibir. Ia suka melakukan ini. Tiba tiba mata soonyoung terbuka pelan.

"Morning Soonyoung-ie" kata Jihoon menunjukan eye smilenya

"morning, bagaimana perasaan mu?"

"lumayan baik"

"haruskah kita ke rumah sakit?"

"tidak Soonyoung kau tau kan aku benci rumah sakit"

"tapi Jihoon,bisa jadi penyakit mu parah atau dokter saja yang kesini"

"selain rumah sakit aku juga benci dokter, Kwon"

Jihoon bangkit dan menggati bajunya,Soonyoung haya melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir,.Setelah itu ia ke kamar mandi mencuci mukanya. Dilihat lihat wajah nya sedikit pucat, mungkin benar ia harus ke rumah sakit. Mungkin tanpa Soonyoung. Ia tersenyum miris

"skenario terburuk.."

TBC..

Annyeong

Mian,saya ceroboh untuk nge-publish ff ini jadi banyak typo hehe :D

Kali ini saya akan mencoba untuk lebih hati hati ;)

Terima kasih atas saran dan dukungannya,sangat membantu ;)

Please jangan jadi SIDERS ya. Kritik,saran,dukungan pembaca sangat membatu penulis.

Gomawoo^^


	3. Chapter 3

FROZEN HEART

Chapter 3

Cast :

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Seventeen

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Dll

WARNING : BoyxBoy And Typo :D

No Bash!

Thanks For reading^^

.

..

..

" _ya benar. Kira kira apa penyakit Jihoon?"_

 _"_ _entahlah hyung. Hmm mungkin hanya kelelahan di depan monitor. Tapi skenario terburuknya adalah kanker,temanku dulu yang mengidap kanker gejalanya hampir mirip dengan Jihoon hyung" kata Seokmin_

DEG!

Tiba tiba Jihoon merinding,badanynya gemetar ' _benarkah'_ batin Jihoon

 _"_ _Hush, Seokmin-ah tolong mengerti keadaan sedikit" kata Jeonghan hyung yang melihat Soonyoung yang menunduk._

Akhirnya seungcheol,Jeonghan,Seokmin,Seungkwan kembali ke kamar masing masing.

"Soonyoung-ie" gumam Jihoon

Ingin sekali Jihoon memeluknya tapi ia tidak bisa , ingin sekali ia memanggil namanya tapi tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk berbicara. Dengan pelan Jihoon menutup pintu kamarnya . ia bersandar pada pintu. Apakah benar yang di katakan Seokmin? Apakah hidupnya masih panjang? Memikirkan itu membuat nya lemas. Kaki nya tak kuat menahan, ia merosot kebawah. Bendungan air mata tak tertahan

 _Hiks…hiks.._

Jihoon menangis sendiri . badannya terasa sakit, tulang tulangnya seakan di penuhi beban berat. Ia berjalan kea rah tempat tidur dengan terhuyung, lebih baik ia tidur dan melupakan semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Semua ini terjadi terus. Dengan sabar Jihoon menerimanya

.

.

-FROZEN HEART-

 _3 bulan kemudian_

 _07.10 AM, meja makan dorm_

"Jihoon hyung,bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Minghao

"baik kok"

"kau harus makan banyak Jihoon" tutur Jeonghan

"tidak nafsu makan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi Jeonghan hyung"jawab Jihoon sambil mempautkan bibirnya

"hahahaha" tawa semua member

Setelah sarapan , jihoon ke kamar mandi bersiap siap ke rumah sakit

"gusi ku berdarah.. lagi.." Jihoon berkumur kumur untuk memberhentikan pendarahanya tapi darahnya tak kunjung berhenti. Setelah pendarahnnya berhenti ia lekas mandi.

" hyung,tumben sekali kau mandi. Mau pergi?" Tanya Seungkwan

"eung. A- aku merasa lengket sejak kejadian kemarin aku belum mandi hehe" kata sambil tertawa garing dan dibalas dengan anggukan Seungkwan.

"oi, Soonyoung, kita ada rapat dengan menajer di Pledis Ent. Kau ikut atau mau menjaga Jihoon?"

"aku mau menjaga Ji-"

"kau pergi saja Soonyoung ie , aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"tapi, jika- "

"tidak akan Soonyoung-ah, jangan khawatir ya pergi saja dengan tenang ok"

"terserah kau saja Jihoon ah,tapi jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi kami. Kemungkinan kami akan pulang malam" kata Seungcheol , jihoon mengangguk

"kami berangkat"

.

.

Di dorm hanya ada Jihoon, Minghao, Chan, Seungkwan, dan Wonwoo. Jihoon berjalan kearah pintu

"Jihoon-ah kau mau kemana?" Jihoon tersentak , tiba tiba wonwoo muncul di belakang Jihoon.

"a a aku mau –" Jihoon tergagap

"jangan berbohong Jihoon"

Jihoon mendesah " aku mau ke rumah sakit,puas?"

"akhirnya kau mau ke rumah sakit,aku ikut denganmu."

"ta tapi – "

"sudah ayo. Lee Chan kami pergi dulu"

"kemana?" teriak Chan dari ruang tamu

"Lotte word" bohong wonwoo

Jihoon menatap wonwoo aneh. Ia membiarkan tangannya di naik bis ke rumah sakit A.

.

..

…

 **Rumah Sakit~**

'ukh, baunya aku benci" gumam Jihoon. Ia tidak suka bau rumah sakit. Mereka sedang diruangan dokter.

"apa keluhan mu?" Tanya dokter Kim

"eung,saya mimisan terus menerus susah di hentikan, terkadang punggung saya sangat sakit,kepala pusing, cepat lelah,demam,gusi berdarah,jantung berdebar." jelas Jihoon

"sudah berapa lama?"

"sekitar 3 bulan"

"hm,sepeti nya anda harus melalakukan tes darah untuk lebih jelasnya"

"ne,seonsaengnim"

Jihoon di tuntun perawat untuk melalakukan tes darah, sedangkan wonwoo menunggu di depan ruang tersebut sampai Jihoon keluar

"um,Jihoon-ah bagaimana?"

"aish,sakit sekali suntikan nya" kata Jihoon sambil mengumpat

"hahaha, bagaimana jika kita makan siang dulu sambil menunggu hasilnya keluar.

"baiklah"

Mereka berjalan ke café terdekat. Mereka memesan makanan dan mengobrol. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke rumah sakit dan menunggu hasilnya dari laboraturiumnya keluar.

"pasien Lee Jihoon!" panggil seorang perawat. Jihoon langsung bangun dan masuk ke ruang dokter tadi.

"jadi seonsaengnim, apa penyakit yang saya derita?"

"dari hasil laboraturium anda positif mengidap _acute myleois leukima._ "

Mendengar itu Jihoon kaget sangat kaget, sedangkan wonwoo mematung di tempat.

"a apakah bisa di sembuhkan dok?"

"jika dengan kemoterapi itu hanya memperbanyak sel kanker nya. Cara terbaik adalah Tranplantasi sumsum tulang. Dari perkiraan kau hanya bisa hidup paling lambat 1 tahun dan paling cepat hanya 6 saran kan melakukan operasi secepat mungkin. " Jihoon menutup mulutnya airmatanya keluar begitu saja

"terima kasih, seonsangnim."wonwoo membungkuk kan badannya dan keluar ruangan tersebutsedangkan Jihoon hanya menunduk.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon pergi ke taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Jihoon hanya diam menahan tangis.

"Jihoon-ah.." panggil Wonwoo tetapi Jihoon tidak bergeming. Wonwoo menarik tubuh Jihoon paksa,mata Jihoon sudah merah ia berusaha menahan tangis.

"Ww- wonwoo,bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara bergetar. Wonwoo menatapnya iba dan mulai membawa Jihoon ke dekapannya. Jihoon menangis di dada Wonwoo. Ia takut sangant takut, meinggalkan semuanya. Dipikirannya hanya ada Soonyoung. Hari mulai gelap, merea pun segera pulang.

-FROZEN HEART-

 _Dorm , 18.45 PM_

Sesaat sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam dorm, Wonwoo membantu Jihoon menyembunyikan wajahnya sehabis menangis.

"Wonwoo-ah, tolong jangan bilang ke siapapun dulu. Aku belom siap" Wonwoo mengangguk pasrah,ia tidak bisa berdebat dengan Jihoon sedang shock.

"kami pulang~"

"kalian darimana saja?" Soonyoung tiba tiba datang.

"lotte word" jawan Wonwoo singkat

"Jihoonie kau tak apa?"

"y-ya aku tak apa hanya sedikit pusing habis naik roller coaster" jawab Jihoon sambil lansung menatap sinis Wonwoo

"apa?" tanya wonwoo dengan muka emo nya

"sudah,aku mau ke kamar" Jihoon melerai mereka dan berjalan ke arah kamar. Soonyoung mengikutinya

Kamar~

Jihoon langsung menyembunyikan hasil tes darah tadi di laci sebelum Soonyoung masuk kamar.

CKLEK

"Jihoon?"

"ya Soonyoungie?"

"tidak, hanya memanggil." Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

"aku lelah Soonyoung-ah, mau tidur. Jaljayo" setelah mengganti bajunya,ia langsung naik ke tempat tidur,menarim selimut dan mengambil posisi membelakangi Soonyoung.

"jaljayo." Soonyoung keluar kamar dan bergabung di ruang TV bersama member yang lain

'Kenapa jantungnya berdebar begini?'

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagi yang minta dipanjangin ceritanya,saya udah usahakan ya^^^^

Thanks semua reader yang udah mau Review . jangan bosen ya ikutin ff ini ^^

Gomawo-yo

RnR please..


	4. Chapter 4

FROZEN HEART

Chapter 4

Cast:

-Lee Jihoon

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Seventeen

Genre : Romance,Hurt,dll

WARNING : BoyxBoy, Type Wrong

Enjoy

.

..

..

 _2 bulan sudah berlalu sejak Jihoon pergi ke rumah sakit. Satu persatu member tau penyakit Jihoon, dengan berbagai ekspresi yang mereka tunjukan. Yang paling bersedih adalah Jeonghan ia sampai tak mau keluar kamar. Hanya Soonyoung yang masih bingung dengan keadaan di dorm, karena ia tidak tau. Jihoon memutuskan untuk memutuskan kontrak dengan Pledis, ia ingin bersama orang tua nya di akhir hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

 _22.30 PM_

Jihoon berdiri di _rooftop_ gedung Pledis. Ia merapatkan baju nya yang tebal. Sudah memasuki musim dingin di Korea. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan melihat asap yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum miris. Besok ia akan pulang ke Busan, semua urusan di Seoul sudah selesai. Ia juga sudah membereskan barang barangnya.

BRAK

Jihoon membalikan badannya. Ia melihat Soonyoung di ambang pintu _Rooftop_ , ia tersenyum tipis. Pria dengan surai coklat berlari menghampiri Jihoon dan lansung membawa Jihoon ke dekapanya.

"Soonyoung-ah… kau ganti warna rambut?" tangan Jihoon bergerak mengelus surai coklat tersebut.

"…."

"Mianhae,aku tak bilang dulu kepada mu. Lebih tepatnya aku tak tau harus bilang apa haha" tawa Jihoon miris. Mereka menikmati suasana yang hening. Jihoon merasa sangat hangat tapi ia malah mengeluaran air mata. Ia mulai menangis di dada Soonyoung. Soonyoung melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Jihoon.

"Bodoh, bisa bisa nya kau tidak mejelaskan padaku. Aku marah sangat marah saat mengetahui kau akan keluar"

"aku punya alasan"

"alasan apa?"

"sesuatu yang membuat mu sangat terkejut sampai mungkin kau ingin meninggalkanku"

"aku tak akan meninggalkan mu Jihoon-ah"

"kalau begitu aku yang meninggalkanmu" jawab Jihoon dengan sangat terpaksa sambil menahan air mata

"Kwon Soonyoung, aku ingin kita putus" final Jihoon

"kau…" Soonyoung tak tau harus berkata apa , hatinya sangat sakit,pikirannya kacau. Angin dingin berhembus pelan. Soonyoung menatap kedua manik di hadapannya dalam. Kedua mata itu seakan ingin berbicara. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan

"baiklah,mungkin ini yang kau inginkan, sudah puas semua berjalan sesuai keinginanmu? Aku pergi"

Soonyong berjalan menjauh dari Jihoon yang hanya berdiri disana melihat kepergian Soonyoung. Saat Soonyoung menutup pintu _Rooftop,_ ia mulai menumpahkan air yang sudah di bendungnya dari tadi. Memegang bahkan memukul dada nya yang sakit, ia terduduk dan menangis meraung. Hidung nya mulai memerah,matanya tak berhenti menangis dan ia juga tak berhenti memukul dadanya. Angin dingin menusuk ke tulang tulangnya.

.

.

Soonyoung POV

Saat menutup pintu aku tak langsung pergi,bersandar di balik pintu yang dingin dan mendengarkan alunan suara tangisan dari pria berwajah mungil yang sedang sangat kesakitan. Ia menangis meraung membuat kaki ku lemas dan terduduk. Aku pun mulai menangis mendengarnya,sampai akhirnya terdengar suara terbatuk dan suara botol berisi pil jatuh. Aku berdiri dan memegang gagang, tapi aku berhenti. Aku sadar aku bukan lagi orang yang sangat ia sayang sekarang. Tidak terdengar suara apapun sekarang. Apa aku akan menyerah sekarang? Yap,aku akan menyerah. Aku mulai menuruni tangga,terbesit rasa khawatir . _mengapa tak ada suara?_. Ia berlari menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu tersebut. Matanya menangkap sosok mungil terbaring lemah dengan darah di hidungnya. Ia berlari menghampirinya.

"JIHOON!"

.

.

.

 _Dorm_

"Soonyoung dari mana saja- JIHOON!" teriak Seungchol hyung. Aku dalam posisi sedang menggendong Jihoon yang pingsan. Semua member datang dengan ekspresi khawatir. Jeonghan hyung menyuruh untuk membawanya ke kamar. Mengapa semuanya tak sepanik dulu?. Aku segera membawa Jihoon ke kamar yang sudah kosong- barang Jihoon sudah di bereskan- dan membaringkannya di kasurnya yang hyung menyuruhku keluar dan membiarkan Jeonghan hyung merawat Jihoon. Aku keluar bergabung bersama yang lain di ruang TV. Entah kenapa atmosphere nya sangat aneh,semuanya hanya diam,biasanya sangat berisik. Aku menjatuhkan pantat ku di salah satu sofa.

"Soonyoung,apa yang terjadi?"

"um,ada sedikit masalah antara aku dan Jihoon. Ia memutuskanku" kataku dengan wajah miris. Bukannya kaget member yang lain malah terlihat sedih sekali, bahkan Minghao seperti ingin menangis.

"hei,apakah ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tau?" wajah para member sedih sekarang bercampur dengan takut. Ada apa sih?.

"Soonyoung hyung,mungkin keputusan Jihoon benar.." kata Wonwoo

"kalian setuju aku putus dengannya?" mereka semua terdiam mengacak rambutku. Aku berdiri dan keluar dorm tanpa baju hangat membiarkan angin dingin menusuk ke tulang, ke hati ku. Rasanya sangat sakit sampai terasa beku

Soonyoung POV end

.

.

-FROZEN HEART -

 _09.00 AM_

Jihoon mulai menyusun barangnya dengan di temani Jeonghan menjadi kosong. Ia menatap sekeliling. Hanya ada barang Soonyoung disana . ia memperhatikan fotonya dengan Soonyoung di bingkai. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"kereta mu berangkat jam berapa?"

"11.00" hanya di balas anggukan oleh Jeonghan yang sedang menutup koper Jihoon. Jihoon keluar ingin ke kamar mandi. Saat Jihoon dan Jeonghan keluar, Soonyoung pun menatap sekeliling. Jadi ia sendiri si kamar melihat fotonya dengan Jihoon di mencium bau obat dekat sini. Ia membuka laci paling atas tidak ada,laci kedua pun, ia berjongkok dan membuka laci ketiga. Ada beberapa tempat yang isi nya pil. Tertulis _pasien Lee Jihoon_. Punya Jihoon? Di paling dasar laci ada kertas,karena penasaran ia membuka surat tersebut.

DEG

Ia mungkin tidak mengerti bahasa kedokteran. Tapi ia membaca kesimpulannya _positive acute myeloid leukemia_. Ia mematung,tangannya gemetar. _Selama ini Jihoon sakit berat?._ mengapa ia tidak tau?. Tiba tiba surat itu ditarik oleh seseorang.

"kau… keluar dari sini!"

"Jihoon kau…mengapa?"

"KELUAR!" Soonyoung keluar kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahuinya? Ia butuh penjelasan. Ia melihat Wonwoo baru keluar kamar. Tanpa aba aba ia langsung menarik nya.

"YAK, lepaskan" kata Wonwoo mmengibaskan tangannya tapi Soonyoung memegangnya kuat. Mereka keluar Dorm

"apasih,lepasin" akhirnya Soonyoung melepaskan tangannya

"kau..kau tau Jihoon mengidap penyakit berat?" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, ia menarik nafas . cepat atau lambat Soonyoung akan mengetahuinya.

"jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya. Ya aku tau. Member yang lain juga sudah tau, hanya kau yang-"

"jadi semua sudah tau dan hanya aku- argh bagaimana bisa?! Mengapa kalian tak memberitauku? sudah berapa lama?"

"Jihoon yang menyuruh kami. Ia tak ingin kau meninggalkannya, jadi ia memutuskan ia saja yang meninggalkanmu dan sudah 3 bulan ia tersiksa." ucap Wonwoo dengan nada sedih

"aku harus bicara padanya" saat Soonyoung mau masuk, tangannya di tahan Wonwoo dan Wonwoo menggeleng.

"sudah terlambat Soonyoung-ah. Jihoon akan pergi" Soonyoung terdiam. Benar, ia sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

.

 _Stasiun, 10.55 AM_

Semua member pergi ke stasiun mengantar Jihoon. Sejak kejadian tadi Soonyoung dan Jihoon hanya diam. Sebentar lagi kereta Jihoon akan berangkat. Member mengucap selamat tinggal kecuali Soonyoung ia hanya diam dan menunduk. Yang paling histeris adalah Seungkwan dan Jeonghan. Seungkwan menangis dan Jeonghan sedih ia kehilangan bayinya.

"Sampai jumpa Jihoon-ah!" –all-

"jangan lupa kami"-Seokmin-

"makan yang teratur,jangan keluar tanpa baju hangat,jangan terlalu lama di luar rumah. Hiks." – Jeonghan-

"jangan lupa jodoh "-ini gatau-. teriak member membuat Jihoon tertawa. Jihoon melirik Soonyoung yang menunduk. Entah megapa ia memiliki keinginan menghampirinya

"Soonyoung... mungkin ini untuk terakhir. Selamat tinggal. _Aku mencintaimu._ " Kata Jihoon dengan suara sangat kecil akhir. Mungkin member tak mendengarnya, tapi Soonyoung mendengarnya sangat jelas. Membuat dirinya gemetar. Jihoon mlai naik kereta. Ia melambai dan berbalik. Tapi member tak melihat air matanya hanya Soonyoung yang melihatnya.

*bgm: Ryeowook – People you may know

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yosh, chap ini lebih panjang. Ada yang suka lagu Ryeowook people you may know. Itu ngena bangeet,nulis ini saya sambil denger itu huaaa.

Lagunya seventeen pretty u lucu koreonya juga kyaaa #abaikan

Yang Say yes suara Seokmin dan Seungkwan ya tuhaan ;-; #abaikanfangirlini

Gimana chap ini? Review ya

Ps: mau happy ending atau sad?.


	5. Chapter 5

FROZEN HEART

Chapter 5

Cast :

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Seventeen

Genre : Romance, Hurt, dll

WARNING : BoyxBoy, typo(s)

Don't be SIDERS

.

.

.

 _Busan, 06.45 AM_

"Eomma, aku bantu ya"

"sudah kau istirahat saja Jihoon-ah,biarkan hyung mu saja yang membantu"

"Sudahlah Jihoon-ah nanti kau kelelahan" Jihoon mengendus. Hyung nya selalu ikut campur

"Hyung mu benar Jihoon, angkat itu Yoongi-ah" ibu nya malah sependapat, ia kesal.

"bantu mengangkat saja, tidak terlalu melelahkan kan?"

"baiklah,angkat itu ke mobil" Jihoon tersenyum senang. Ia membawa barang barang keperluan ibunya di kedai. Ibu Jihoon mendirikan restoran kecil dekat pantai Haeundae. Ayah dan Hyung nya membantu di sana, karena orang tuanya sudah tau penyakitnya ia tidak di ijinkan keluar rumah terlalu lama. Ia memasukan barang barang ke dalam mobil

"Jihoon, jaga rumah ya, kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi kami"

"jangan keluar rumah terlalu lama dan jangan lupa pakai baju hangat mu, hari ini dingin sekali"

"iya iya, hati hati dijalan" Jihoon melambai tangan dengan senyum di wajahnya dan mobil itu mulai berjalan. Ia tetep tersenyum menunggu mobil itu menjauh, tiba tiba saja senyum di wajahnya luntur berubah menjadi wajah kesal. "ugh,ini akan sangat membosankan"

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 09.00 AM_

"hyung bagaimana rapatnya" semua member berkumpul di ruang TV mulai bertanya kepada sang leader yang baru selesai rapat dengan pihak Pledis.

"dengan wajah seperti itu aku tak yakin ada kabar baik" ujar Seokmin. Wajah sang leader tampak lesu

"hasilnya…" semua member berwajah tegang, melihat ekpresi member Seungcheol tertawa

"kita dapat liburan 2 minggu" member bersorak gembira mendengarnya.

"jadi kita kemana?" – Jun

"tempat yang bagus,tapi tidak terlalu ramai" –Jeonghan

"tempat yang ramai saja" –Dino

"Jejuuu" –Seungkwan

"tempat yang ada pantainya saja" –Mingyu

"kau pasti ingin melihat perempuan memakai bikini kan? Dasar mesum" –Wonwoo sambil memukul Mingyu

"Busan?" –Soonyoung. Semua member menatap Soonyoung, seolah tau maksud dari perkataan itu.

"baiklah, disana ada pantai kan" –Mingyu. Mingyu kenyang dipukuli Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

"dinginnya" ujar Jihoon yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dekat pantai sambil menggosok tangannya. Rumah nya memang dekat pantai,tinggal menyeberang jalan dan jalan sedikit sampai. Tapi rumahnya bagian pantai Haeundae yang tidak terlalu ramai. Jihoon suka mendegar suara ombak laut yang teratur, merasakan angin dingin menerpanya. Sudah jam satu siang, matahari sudah bersinar terang tetapi angin masih terasa dingin. Walaupun dingin tapi wisatawan tak hentinya datang ke pantai ini hanya sekedar berfoto.

Tiba tiba cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"ugh" erang Jihoon, ia mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong baju hangatnya dan mengeluarkan botol berisi obat. Ia segara memakannya tapi darahnya belum berhenti. Sekitar 5 menit ia sibuk dengan darahnya dan akhirnya berhenti. Badannya makin hari makin kurus, ia menghela nafas lebih baik ia kembali kerumah.

Jihoon mengotak ngatik saluran tv. Tidak ada yang menarik, ia menyerah dan mematikan tv nya. Jihoon mengeluarkan Hp nya dari kantong baju nya. Ada 100+ pesan di handphone nya, itu adalah pesan dari Soonyoung yang tak pernah ia baca. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pesan. Malas membaca semuanya, ia hanya membaca pesan terakhir.

 _'_ _tunggu aku Jihoon-ah'_

Pesan itu dikirim jam 12.40. apa maksudnya?kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang?. Lamunannya pecah saat mendengar dering telephone. Tertulis disana 'Yoongi Hyung"

 _"_ _Ji,mungkin kami akan pulang telat nanti ada masalah di Restoran"_

"ne, hyung" setelah itu telephone diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Yoongi. Jihoon mengendus hyung nya selalu begitu sikapnya terlalu dingin. Entah apa yang membuat Jimin –pacarnya Yoongi- tergila gila oleh nya.

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

'Huaaah, dinginnyaa" teriak seokmin. Mereka baru sampai Busan , cuaca nya dingin.

"aku lapaar" rengek Chan. Sekarang jam 16.00, mereka melewatkan makan siang

"baiklah kita makan dulu" semua member setuju. Tapi Soonyoung terlihat tidak bersemangat, seperti ada yang ia pikirkan. Tiba tiba Seungcheol merangkul Soonyoung

"sudahlah Soonyoung-ah, kau pasti bertemu dengannya. Ini" kata Seungchol sambil menyodorkan kertass. Soonyoung menaikan satu alisnya dan mulai membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"itu alamat rumah Jihoon, jaga baik baik jangan sampai ketahuan yang lain" hanya di balas anggukan oleh Soonyoung

"dengan cuaca seperti ini tidak bisa ke pantai" ujar Seokmin dengan muka sedih.

"tenang saja hyung, kita ke tempat pemandian air panas" kata mingyu mengeluarkan smirknya dan ber high-five dengan Seokmin. Semua member menatap tak percaya

"bertobatlah kalian" –Joshua

" AWWW-" Jangan salahkan Wonwoo jika menemui Mingyu dalam keadaan mengenaskan

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon POV

'telat' ini benar benar telat. Ada masalah apa sih sampai belum pulang juga. Ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam,biasanya hanya sampai jam 5 sore. Aku menghela nafas, dan membawa piring bekas makan malamku ke dapur. Setelah itu aku berjalan ke kamarku dan mengambil botol pil yang baru. Hari ini aku sudah 5 kali meminum obat ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu dosisnya ditambah, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati karena overdosis haha. Aku muak mencium bau obat ini,akhirnya aku tak meminumnya hanya menyimpannya di kantong baju.

Daripada bosan di rumah yang sepi, aku memutuskan untuk mendengar _lagi_ suara ombak berjalan ke pantai dan duduk di kursi yang tadi siang aku kenapa malam ini sangat tenang. Kendaraan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang,angin behembus pelan dipadu dengan suara ombak yang teratur. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati keindahan alam yang mungkin untuk terakhir kali iaku nikmatinya.

Tiba tiba darah mengalir _lagi_ dari hidungku, kali ini lebih banyak, aku mengeluarkan saputangan yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan dari kantongku. Tangan ku bergetar saat mengambil botol pil,aku membukanya dengan satu tangan karena tangan ku yang satu lagi memegang saputangan di hidungku. Alhasil botol pil tersebut malah jatuh. Ugh, aku muak dengan semua ini. Tanpa sadar aku menangis, aku membuang saputangan yang ku pegang. Suara ombak mengalahkan suara tangisku,aku melihat ke arah laut. Seperti dihipnotis, aku mulai membuka sepatu ku dan berjalan pelan kearah laut mengikuti alunan ombak.

Saat air dingin menyentuh kaki ku, aku meringis tapi aku abaikan dan melanjutkan langkah ku. Terus melangkah sampai kaki ku tak menginjak apa lagi. Aku baru tersadar, apa yang kulakukan? Bodoh sekali. Aku berusaha berenang ke atas tapi bajuku terus menyerap air dan menuntun tubuhku semakin dalam. Tubuhku mulai keram karena dingin dan membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Bagaikan film ingatanku bersama Soonyoung terlintas di kepalaku. biasanya akan terasa sesak di dada,tapi kali ini aku tak merasakan apa apa. Nafas ku sudah tak tahan,pandangan ku mulai buyar. Aku memejamkan mata sampai ada yang menarik tengkuku dan rasa hangat menyentuh bibirku. Kehangatan yang membuat ku hidup kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf mungkin update nya lama/?

Udah denger kabar wonu pernah jadi antis nya SNSD? Wonwoo kasian banget. Semua orang pasti pernah membenci sesuatu bukan? Di taun itu dia masih SD umurnya paling 10-12 taun wajar kan? Pokoknya stay Strong Wonwoo #WonwooProtectionSquad

Review please..


	6. Chapter 6 : Endless

FROZEN HEART

Chapter 6

Cast:

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Seventeen

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Angst,dll

WARNING : Boyxboy, Typo(s) , Baper

Don't be SIDERS

.

.

.

Soonyoung POV

 _10.30 PM_

Aku berjalan menuju alamat yang di berikan Seungcheol hyung. Hotel tempat kami beristirahat tak jauh dari alamat ini. Aku sengaja pergi selarut ini supaya tidak di ketahui member. Angin dingin berhembus pelan,terdengar suara ombak pelan di pantai sana.

Sekarang aku berada di depan rumahnya. Saat ingin memencet bel tangan ku terhenti. Apakah yang kulakukan benar?maukah Jihoon bertemu denganku? Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalaku.

CKLEK

" _kkamjaggiya!_ Astaga kau mengagetkanku" teriak seorang pria mirip Jihoon

"Yoongi hyung? Maaf mengagetkanmu. Jihoonnya ada?" kataku sambil mengusap tengkukku

"Soonyoung?untuk apa kau datang selarut ini? Lupakan, kami juga sedang mencari Jihoon" raut wajahnya khawatir. Melihat itu jantungku berdebar kencang, Jihoon hilang? Yang benar saja.

"jika kau hanya berdiri disitu tidak melakukan apa apa, lebih baik kau pulang" ujar Yoongi hyung sambil berjalan melewatiku dan mencari disekitar rumah.

Tiba tiba Soonyoung ingat apa yang dikatakan Jihoon dulu. _'Soonyoung aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu mendengar suara ombak di pantai, aku ingin pulang'._ Ombak? Laut? Berarti pantai. Aku langsung berlari ke arah pantai dan Yoongi hyung mengikutiku dari belakang

"JIHOON!" aku dan Yoongi hyung terus berlari sambil berteriak nama nya. Aku mencari terus mencari sampai aku melihat sepatu yang ku kenal.

DEG!

"tidak mungkin" aku melihat ke arah laut, mungkinkah Jihoon kesana? aku langsung membuka baju hangat ku dan berlari kearah laut. Tanpa aba aba, aku langsung loncat dan mencari Jihoon di dalam air.

BYUR!

"SOONYOUNG!" Yoongi hyung kaget melihatku masuk kedalam air. Air dingin tak kuhiraukan demi Jihoon.

Aku melihat Jihoon kesusahan benafas di bawah sana. Aku berenang ke arahnya dan menarik tengkuknya. Aku menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan menyalurkan nafasku. aku segera membawanya ke permukaan dalam posisi memeluknya.

UHUK!

Jihoon tersedak air. Wajahnya pucat kemerahan karena kedinginan dan badannya makin kurus. Soonyoung menatapnya sedih dan mengendongnya ke rumah.

.

.

.

Author POV

Sinar matahari masuk melewati jendela, memaksa Jihoon membuka matanya. Tiba tiba terasa ada kain basah menempel di dahinya

" _Pabbo-ya!,_ kau ingin mati ha?" bentak Yoongi sambil menjitak pelan kepala Jihoon

"aw, mengapa kau menjitak ku? Kenapa aku bisa disini" kata Jihoon sambil berusaha untuk duduk

"ya iyalah, mau dimana lagi? Mau di dasar laut? Kau harus berterima kasih dengan pria disana" kata Yoongi kesal sambil menunjuk pria bersurai coklat yang tidur di sofa kamar Jihoon

"Soonyoung? Kenapa dia disini?" Tanya Jihoon. Yoongi hanya mengendus

"entahlah coba kau tanyakan saja! Aku keluar" jawab Yoongi dingin. Ia kesal. Bagaimana bisa adiknya ingin bunuh diri

Jihoon berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Soonyoung. Jihoon duduk di lantai. Ia mengamati Soonyoung dan memainkan ramubutnya pelan. Soonyoung menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Jarak wajahnya dan Jihoon begitu dekat. Jihoon segera menarik diri dan Soonyoung bangun.

"Jihoon…"

"hm?"

"kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil mengusap puncuk kepala Jihoon. Jihoon hanya menunduk dan menggeleng.

"jangan tinggalkan aku Ji.." kata Soonyoung berurai air mata. Jihoon mendongak dan memeluk Soonyoung perlahan

"aku tidak janji.." gumam Jihoon dalam pelukannya tapi Soonyoung mendengarnya.

TOK TOK

"Jihoon, Soonyoung ayo sarapan" kata ibu Jihoon. Mereka melepas pelukan dan menyeka mata masing masing

"ayo" kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum cerah. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat Jihoon tersenyum seperti ini, itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Mereka keluar kamar dan bergabung dengan yang lain di meja makan.

" bagaiman keadaan mu Jihoon? Tadi malam kau deman" Tanya Ibu Jihoon

"sudah baikan kok,Bu. Lho,tangan ayah kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menarik kursi

"ah, kemarin ada kecelakaan kecil jadi harus di gips" kata ayah Jihoon sambil tertawa. Ibunya pasti tidak ke restoran jika ayah sakit. Jihoon dan Soonyoung mulai makan.

"ah,Soonyoung-ah terima kasih untuk semalam" kata Ibu Jihoon samhil tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat manis mirip dengan anaknya.

"iya Bi, kembali kasih" balas Soonyoung dengan tersenyum.

Setelah makan, mereka berkumpul di ruang tv. Sekedar mengobrol dan bercanda. Soonyoung yang dari tadi terlihat berpikir mulai membuka suara.

" Paman, Bibi aku mau ngusulin sesuatu"

"silahkan" jawab ibu Jihoon ramah

"bagaimana jika membawa Jihoon ke rumah sakit?" tiba tiba suasana jadi hening. Jihoon mendengarnya kaget dan menatap Soonyoung tak percaya.

"baiklah, kita lakukan" Jihoon lebih tidak percaya lagi ayah nya setuju

"ta-tapi ayah! –ugh" Jihoon buru buru mengambil tissue di depannya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

' _Kenapa darahnya harus keluar disaat seperti ini?_ ' gerutunya dalam hati. Soonyoung mengikuti ke kamarnya. Soonyoung hanya melihat bagaimna Jihoon berusaha memberhentikan darahnya. Jihoon berjalan ke laci dan mengambil botol pil. Melihat itu Soonyoung menahan tangan Jihoon.

"Ji,kau tidak muak memakan obat itu?"

"tentu saja aku muak tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Rasanya sangat sakit Kwon"

"maka turuti kataku Ji. Ayo berobat aku ingin kau sembuh"

"bagaimana jika tidak sembuh?" mendengar itu Soonyoung tertegun, Jihoon benar

"kau benar, tapi tolong dengarkan aku kali ini Ji. Kumohon" dengan segala bujukan akhirnya Jihoon menurut. Mereka akan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

,

"hyung! Kau darimana?" teriak Chan saat membuka pintu hotel tempat mereka menginap

"rumah Jihoon" jawab Soonyoung singkat. Member hanya melihat kelakuan Soonyoung aneh

:rumah Jihoon hyung?ngapain?" pertanyaan itu tak di jawab oleh Soonyoung yang sibuk mengganti bajunya

"kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Seungcheol

"rumah sakit." Jawan Soonyoung singkat dan jelas. Ia terburu buru pergi. Saat ia mau membuka pintu tapi di tahan oleh Seungcheol.

"setidaknya kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Soonyoung-ah" Soonyoung menghela nafas dan bergabung ke tempat semua member berkumpul. Ia mulai menjelaskan kejadian tadi malam sampai pembicaraannya dengan Jihoon. Tanggapan member hanya diam mencerna apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung.

"aku harus pergi sekarang" katanya setelah selesai menjelaskan. Ia bangun, mengambil baju hangat dan handphonenya. Member hanya diam melihat Soonyoung menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

 _Rumah Sakit , 11.00 AM_

"Yoongi hyung" panggil Soonyoung sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya. Yang di panggil menoleh, ia tidak sendirian duduk disana.

"mana Jihoon?"

"di dalam bersama ibu dan ayah." Ujar Yoongi sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan dokter. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk. Soonyoung menyadari seseorang di sebelah Yoongi menatapnya tidak bersahabat.

"um, Yoongi hyung itu siapa?" sebelum Yoongi menjawab, orang itu langsung berdiri dan menghadap Soonyoung.

"aku Park Jimin kekasihnya Yoongi. Kau?" katanya dengan percaya diri sambil mengulurkan tangan dan Soonyoung menjabat tangan tersebut.

"Kwon Soonyoung. Man-um lebih tepatnya teman Jihoon" jawab Soonyoung canggung. Jimin hanya ber-Oh ria dan melepaskan jabatan mereka. Hampir saja ia bilang 'Mantan' Jihoon, jika ia katakan itu mau di taruh mana wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Paman, Bibi dan Jihoon keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Wajah paman dan bibi sedikit sedih sedangkan Jihoon hanya menunduk.

"aku ingin ke toilet" ujar Jihoon masih menunduk

"aku temani"

"tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" katanya membalikan badan dan mulai berjalan. Semuanya menatap Jihoon pergi menjauh

"ayah,apa yang dikatakan _seonsangnim_?" kata Yoongi menatap paman

Paman menarik dan membuang nafasnya pelan, " karena penyakitnya sudah parah, jalan satu satunya hanya operasi Transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang. Jihoon harus melakukan terapi induksi sekitar 1 jam lagi untuk mencegah penyakitnya kambuh untuk hari ini. Operasinya akan dilakukan besok, tapi belum ada pendonornya." Yoongi dan Soonyoung hanya menunduk mendengarnya. Jimin mengelus punggung sang kekasih pelan

" mengapa tidak Paman atau Bibi saja yang mendonorkan?" Tanya Jimin

"Paman dan Bibi sudah tua. Resikonya terlalu tinggi"

"aku saja" ucap Soonyoung

"tidak bisa nak, harus dari saudara yang sedarah"

"kalau begitu aku kan? Aku bersedia" kata Yoongi tiba tiba. Paman biasa saja mendengarnya, karena sudah menduganya. Sementara Jimin kaget.

"tapi yank nanti kau –"

"ini untuk Jihoon, Jimin" potong Yoongi. Yoongi tau pasti Jimin khawatir, tapi demi Jihoon ia akan melakukannya.

.

.

-FROZEN HEART-

 _Esoknya , 13.00 PM_

Semuanya menunggu di depan Ruang Operasi. Tidak hanya Ibu dan Ayah Jihoon yang ada disana. Ada Jimin, Soonyoung,Minghao, juga.

"Jimin, Soonyoung, bisakah kalian tidak mondar mandir sepeti setrikaan?" Tanya Seungcheol. Keduanya tidak menjawab. Mereka terus mondar mandir.

"kami tau kalian khawatir, tapi bisakah kalian duduk dan menunggu? Kami lelah melihat kalian seperti itu"

"TIDAK!" seru mereka berdua dan melanjutkan mondar mandirnya. Paman dan Bibi hanya bisa menggeleng melihat mereka berdua.

"Hyuung~ aku bawakan minuman" Minghao datang dengan membawa beberapa minuman dan membagikannya. Ia berjalan kearah Soonyoung dan memberikan teh hijau untuknya

"thanks" ucap Soonyoung sambil membuka penutup kalengnya. Minghao tersenyum melihatnya.

Sudah satu jam lamanya Jihoon dan Yoongi di dalam sana belum ada tanda tanda selesai operasi disana. Lelah mondar mandir mereka akhirnya duduk. Ibunya Jihoon tertidur di pundak sang suami. Ia menjaga Jihoon semalaman. Tiba tiba lampu ditulisan 'Ruang Operasi' mati menandakan operasi sudah selesai. Dengan sigap, Soonyoung dan Jimin berdiri ingin menghampiri _seonsangnim_ , tapi di tahan oleh Seungcheol. Seungcheol memberi kode untuk membiarkan Ayahnya Jihoon yang berbicara dan Soonyoungpun mengangguk. Ayah nya Jihoon menghampiri sang Dokter dan berbicara mengenainya. Setelah selesai, Ayah nya Jihoon datang dan menjelaskan

"operasinya berjalan lancar, walaupun Jihoon sempat nge-drop sudah diatasi. Tinggal tunggu beberapa hari jika Jihoon menerima Sumsum dari Yoongi, kemungkinan besar akan berhasil. Tapi jika tidak… ketakutan terbesar kita akan terjadi".

"bagaimana dengan Yoongi?" Tanya Jimin khawatir

"Yoongi baik baik saja. Hanya ia merasa kaku untuk beberapa hari dan efek samping kecil" Jimin terlihat lega. Tapi tidak untuk Soonyoung. entah ia harus senang atau sedih sekarang. Ayahnya Jihoon mengantar sang istri ke kamar rawat Jihoon untuk beristirahat

" hei, Soonyoung aku tau perasaanmu. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa untuk yang terbaik" tutur Jeonghan. Soonyoung hanya duduk terdiam.

 _'_ _kenapa perasaannya tidak enak? Oh tuhan kumohon selamatkan Jihoon'_ ujarnya dalam hati

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Annyeong, jumpa lagi sam Daerin yeaay #apadah

Chap yang sbelumnya sempet aneh ya? Mianhae. Tapi udah saya re-update ko^^

Congrats buat seventeen yeaah #Seventeen2ndwin

Gimana chapter ini? Seru ga? Greget ga? Silahkan beritau perasaan anda lewat Review^^

p.s : jan bayangin Soonyoung nangis kyk di ShowChampian yaah kkk~ XD


	7. Chapter 7

FROZEN HEART

Chapter 7

Cast :

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Seventeen

\- Others

Genre : Romace, Hurt, Dll

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Baper

Don't be SIDERS and Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Jimin membuka pelan pintu rawat Yoongi. Ia melihat Paman Lee sedang berbicara dengannya. Yoongi kelihatan baru siuman, posisinya tiduran dan terlihat kaku seperti kata dokter.

"eo, Jimin-ah. Masuklah" kata Paman menyadari keberadaan Jimin. Jimin segara masuk dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat lemas. Hanya wajahnya yang bisa ia gerakan.

"Paman keluar dulu, Jimin-ah Paman titipYoongi ya"

"ne~" setelah Paman keluar, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Yoongi hanya diam melihat langit langit kamar ini. Sesekali melirik Jimin yang hanya menatapnya aneh.

"yank, gimana perasaanmu?"

" baik baik aja . Kok natapnya gitu amat? Biasa aja kali"

"habis kamu kayak mau nangis"

"…."

"yank?kenapa? ada yang sakit?"

"Jimin.."

"ya?"

"Jim, aku takut.." kata Yoongi dengan suara bergetar. Jimin langsung mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"takut apa?"

"takut kehilangan Jihoon ,Jim" tangis Yoongi pecah tak terbendung lagi. Ia mengenggam erat tangan Jimin. Suara tangisnya menggema di ruangan itu

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung menatap seseorang bersurai pink di depannya. Sebuah alat membantunya bernafas. Ia mengamati wajah Jihoon. pipinya tidak terlalu gembul lagi. Badannya semakin kurus. Ia mengenggam tangan Jihoon. Tidak hanya Soonyoung disana, ada ibu nya Jihoon disana sedang tidur di sofa. Beberapa saat kemudian ada yang membuka pintu. Itu ayah Jihoon.

"ah, nak Soonyoung. Paman dan Bibi mau pulang dulu mengurus beberapa hal. Kau jaga Jihoon ya" Ayah nya Jihoon berjalan kea rah sang istri dan membangunkannya. Mereka mengobrol sebentar dan berjalan kea rah pintu.

"jaga Jihoon ya Soonyoung" kata Ibu Jihoon saat ingin menutup pintu. Soonyoung tersenyum melihatnya. Jihoon mempunyai orang tua yang peduli padanya. Ia iri.

Sudah sejam berlalu, Soonyoung hanya melamun tatapan nya kearah Jihoon. Tiba-tiba jari Jihoon bergerak dan ia membuka matanya. Sosok yang ia lihat pertama adalah Soonyoung. badannya sakit jika di gerakan. Rasanya kaku.

"Jihoon-ah" panggil Soonyoung. Jihoon tidak menjawab hanya menatap Soonyoung. karena tidak ada respon, Soonyoung memencet bel dokter. Beberapa saat kemudian ada seorang dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Jihoon

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

"keadaannya stabil,tapi ia masih belum bisa bergerak. Badannya masih kaku sehabis operasi."

"ah, saya mengerti. Terimakasih" kata Soonyoung sambil membungkukan badannya. Dokter itu segera meninggalkan ruangan Jihoon. Soonyoung kembali duduk di samping Jihoon.

"a-aa" Jihoon seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Soonyoung memperlihatkan air mineral kearah Jihoon dan dia mengedip artinya iya. Soonyoung mengambil sedotan dan mengarahkannya kearah Jihoon.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" Soonyoung bertanya setelah Jihoo selesai minum

"lega atau takut mungkin." jawab Jihoon dengan suara serak. " mana Ayah dan Ibu?"

" mereka pulang sebentar mengurusi sesuatu."

CKLEK

Ada yang membuka pintu. Itu adalah Seungcheol,Jeonghan dan Minghao.

" ah, Jihoon-ie kau sudah siuman" kata Jeonghan mendekat ke ranjang Jihoon.

"kami mau pulang sudah pukul 8 malam. member yang lain pasti menunggu" ucap Seungcheol

" yasudah, kalian pulang saja" kata Soonyoung

"kau juga Soonyoung-ah" baru saja mau protes, Ayah dan Ibu Jihoon sudah kembali.

"mereka benar Soonyoung-ie. Kau pasti lelah menjaga ku" kata Jihoon

"tidak mau" jawab Soonyoung. Soonyoung terus di rayu, di desak, bahkan diancam oleh Jihoon, Paman, Bibi, dan Seungceol. Ia tak bisa berebuat apa apa lagi, akhirnya ia pulang dengan berat hati.

.

.

.

 _Hotel , 02.00 AM_

"ARGHH!" erang Soonyong sambil mengusak rambutnya, ia tidak bisa tidur. Setiap kali memejamkan mata, ia kembali merasakan ketakutan yang mencekam diriya saat melihat Jihoon tenggelam. Soonyoung berbaring di ranjangnya dengan Chan. Selain memikirkan Jihoon , ia juga tak bisa tidur karena dengkuran maknae Seventeen ini. Sesekali ia melihat jam di Handphone, berharap pagi cepat tiba sehingga ia bisa melihat Jihoon. Namun menjelang jam lima pagi , Soonyoung akhirnya terlelap dan terbangun tiga jam kemudian karena di teriaki oleh Jeonghan.

"hyung, kau mau ke rumah sakit lagi?" –Wonwoo

"tentu saja"-Soonyoung

"kau sepertinya lupa kalau kita kesini untuk liburan" –Seokmin

"kalian saja yang berlibur. Nikmatilah sebelum kita sibuk. Ada yang mau ikut jenguk Jihoon?" tanya

Soonyoung. tapi taka da yang menjawab

"aku anggap berarti tidak ada. Aku pergi"

.

.

.

Rumah sakit, 09.00 AM

"Jihoon-ie kau tunggu disini dulu. Aku ingin membeli minuman kaleng" kata Yoongi sambil meanruh kursi roda Jihoon di tempat yang aman. Padahal kata dokter Yoongi akan merasa kaku beberapa hari, tapi ia sudah bisa berjalan lagi. Ia bahkan mencabut infusnya hanya untuk menemui Jihoon. Mungkin rasa bosan dan khawatinya mengalahkan rasa sakitnya. Saat ditanya dimana Jimin kata Yoongi ia pulang karena belum mengabari ibunya.

Yoongi hanya mengajak Jihoon jalan jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit agar Jihoon tidak bosan. Ibu dan ayah nya pulang untuk mandi dan mengambil baju untuknya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhalang oleh sesuatu.

"eung?siapa?Yoongi hyung?" kata Jihoon meraba tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Jihoon mendongak dan mencoba melepaskan tangan tersebut.

"Boom~!" itu Soonyoung. Jihoon tersenyum memperlihatkan eye smile nya. Yang di senyumin ikut tersenyum dan mata sipitnya menampilkan eye smile. Ia berjalan kehadapan Jihoon dan berlutut di depannya.

"kau belum sembuh sudah kemana mana" ujar Soonyoung sambil menyentil dahi Jihoon pelan. "kau sendiri?"

"tidak aku bersama Yoongi hyung. Ia sedang membeli minuman disana." Jawab Jihoon sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Jihoon, ini. Eh ada Soonyoung" tiba tiba Yoongi datang dari belakang Soonyoung.

"Yoongi!" panggil pemuda bersurai hitam yang tak lain adalah Jimin. Ia berlari kecil kea rah sini

"apa?" Tanya Yoongi polos

"kau harus istirahat total! Dan kau mencabut infusmu secara paksa. Tidakkah sakit? Suster mencarimu. Kau harus cek up sekarang" kata Jimin setengah berteriak.

"ah infus sialan itu. Aku tak suka ia memakainya. Sakit sedikit sih. Dan kau tidak peru teriak" jawab Yoongi datar. Jimin gemas mendengarnya

"ayo" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi. Yang ditarik pasrah. Jihoon dan Soonyoung memasang wajah aneh sehabis menonton drama singkat itu dan mereka ditinggalkan.

"jadi, kita ditinggalkan?"

"karena sudah terlanjur. Aku akan membawa mu ke suatu tempat" kata Soonyoung sambil memutar dan mulai mendorong kursi roda Jihoon

"kemana?"

"tempat bermain anak"

"kau tidak seriuskan?"

Soonyoung serius dengan ucapannya. Ia membawa Jihoon ketempat bermain anak Indoor di rumah sakit ini. Ia memberhentikan kursi roda Jihoon di depan pintu tempat bermain itu. Jihoon menatap tidak percaya dan butuh penjelasan.

"dengar,ini bisa membuat mu rileks. Jadi jangan marah marah dulu." Kata Soonyoung mengusak kepala Jihoon. Soonyoung membuka pintu tersebut. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar tapi nyaman. Ada beberapa anak dan dua orang suster yang menjaga mereka. Anak anak tersebut memakai baju yang sama dengan Jihoon pertanda mereka juga pasien di rumah sakit ini. Saat Jihoon masuk semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Beberapa anak mendatangi Jihoon karena memakai kursi roda.

"yeay ada teman lagii~" teriak seorang anak dan yang lain terihat senang. Melihat mereka tersenyum Jihoon ikut tersenyum. Mereka kembali berlari dan bermain disana. Soonyoung mendorong kursi roda Jihoon kearah suster yang sedang mengendong bayi.

"aa~kyeoptaa" kata Jihoon. pipi gembul bayi itu membuat Jihoon gemas.

"kau mau menggendongnya?" kata suster tersebut. Jihoon mengangguk cepat. Suster itu membawa bayi tersebut ke tangan Jihoon. Jihoon memaikan pipinya pelan

" berapa umurnya" Tanya Soonyoung

"6 bulan"

"um, suster. Bisakah kau memfoto kami?" tanya Soonyoung bersemangat dan memberikan handphonenya. Jihoon tertawa melihatnya. Suster itu mengatur posisi mereka agar terlihat bagus.

"senyum ya, satu ,dua, tiga" terdengar bunyi jepretan kamera dari handphone itu. Soonyoung merasa sangat senang.

"kalian cocok sekali" kata suster tersebut sambil menyerahkan handphone Soonyoung. kata kata itu agak menyinggung keduanya sebab mereka sudah putus.

"eo, aku juga ingin berfotoo~" kata seorang anak perempuan. Mendengar itu,anak anak yang lain berlarian. Soonyoung menyerahkan handphonenya lagi ke suster itu. Mereka semua berkumpul dan berfoto bersama. Tapi ada seorang anak yang tidak ikut berfoto.

"um,suster. Kenapa anak yang disana tidak ikut berfoto?" –Jihoon

"ah, dia Yuta. Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat menyebrang bersama ibunya. Ibu nya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan tersebut dan kecelakaan itu merengut pengelihatannya. Sampai sekarang belum ada pendonor untuk dia. Keadaannya masih tidak stabil"

"Jihoon-ie, kita harus kembali ke ruangan mu"

"sebenter lagi Soonyoung-ah" rajuk Jihoon. "Suster bisa tolong panggilkan Yuta?" suster itu mengangguk dan menghampiri Yuta. Ia menuntun Yuta ke arah Jihoon.

"kau siapa?" tanya Yuta

"aku Jihoon dan kau harus memangilku Hyung" kata Jihoon ramah

"mana ibu?sebentar lagi ulang tahunku. Kenapa ibu tidak datang?"

"i-ibu mu pasti akan datang Yuta" kata Jihoon tergagap karena tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"bohong! Suster juga bilang begitu! Tapi ibu tidak datang!" Yuta yang kesal meraba wajah Jihoon dan menarik rambut Jihoon.

"AAK!" teriak Jihoon. Soonyoung berusaha melepas tangan Yuta dari rambut Jihoon dan suster menarik badan Yuta. Saat suster menarik Yuta agar melepaskan rambut Jihoon tiba tiba mereka terjatuh kebelakang. Bagaimana bisa? Saat Suster tersebut bangun dan melihat Yuta, di tangannya banyak rambut. Soonyoung membelakkan matanya. Rambut Jihoon rontok?sebanyak itu?. Mendengar isakan, Soonyoung baru sadar Jihoon menangis.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Padahal udh ngerencanain mau END chapter ini tapi ga ada titik temunya ):

Yaudah deh di panjangin ceritanya.

RnR juseyooo~


	8. Chapter 8 : END

FROZEN HEART

Chapter 8

Cast :

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Seventeen

\- Others

Genre : Romance, Hurt,Baper+

WARNING : BoyxBoy , Typo(s).

Don't be SIDERS

.

.

.

Soonyoung, Suster, apalagi Jihoon kaget melihat Yuta. Sedangkan Yuta, ia meraba benda yang ada di tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah kaget juga.

"Jihoon hyung.. mengapa rambut mu rontok?" katanya dengan suara bergetar. Yuta mendengar suara Jihoon menangis, itu membuatnya ikut menangis.

"hiks.. maafin Yuta hyung." Sebenarnya Jihoon menangis karena syok. Tapi ia lebih syok saat melihat saat melihat Yuta menangis.

"Yuta ngga salah kok. Pasti Yuta sedih kan di tinggal ibu. Hyung aja yang cengeng" kata Jihoon sambil nyengir. "kapan Yuta ulang tahun?" Tanya Jihoon lembut.

" tanggal 25 bulan maret" jawab Yuta sambil mengucek matanya

"eo, berarti 3 hari lagi ya. Hyung doakan Yuta bisa melihat dunia lagi." Kata Jihoon sambil mengusap puncuk kepala Yuta. " hyung pergi dulu ya. Ayo Soonyoung-ah". Jihoon dan Soonyoung langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

.

.

Soonyoung menggendong dan membaringkan Jihoon, jihoon terus menarik-narik rambutnya yang rontok terus. Soonyoung menghela nafas.

"Jihoon kau harus istirahata. Kau pasti lelah". Jihoon tidak menjawab. Pandangannya kosong dan terus memainkan rambutnya. Soonyoung menahan tangan Jihhon agar tidak memainkan rambutnya terus.

"hentikan Jihoon" ucap Soonyoung dingin. Mendengar itu malah membuat Jihhon menangis. Soonyoung tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia memencet bel untuk memanggil dokter. Tidak lama kemudian seorang dokter datang. Soonyoung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon.

" ini efek samping dari operasi kemarin. Ini mungkin baru efek samping biasa tapi jika terus terjadi efek sampingnya akan semakin parah. Kami hanya bisa memberinya _painkiller_ " mendengar itu badan Soonyoung merinding. Setelah itu dokter pun meninggalkan ruangan .Soonyoung berjalan mendekati ranjang Jihoon. Jihoon terlelap, mungkin ia lelah.

CKLEK

"eh ada nak Soonyoung" sapa ayah Jihoon yang masuk bersama sang istri.

" _annyeonghaseo_ " kata Soonyoung sambil membungkuk. Mereka membawa beberapa plastik dan tas untuk keperluan disini.

"Soonyoung, apakah kau dekat dengan Jihoon? mengapa kau selau datang mengunjunginya tiap hari?" pertanyaan itu membuat hati Soonyoung agak sakit karena mengingat hubungan mereka dahulu.

"sebenarnya aku dan Jihoon dulu berpacaran. Apakah dia tidak pernah bercerita?"

"ah, saat bibi meneleponnya dan bertanya apakah dia sudah punya pacar, Jihoon bilang ia punya seseorang yang dia kagumi. Jago nge-dance, selalu membuatnya nyaman di sekitarnya. Sayangnya dia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh." Kata kata itu membuat hati Soonyoung semakin sakit.

"jadi kalian putus?" ujar Paman Lee. Soonyoung menunduk dan mengangguk kecil.

"terima kasih karena sudah mau menyayangi anak kami dengan tulus, Soonyoung. setidaknya kau membalas perasaannya." Kata ibu Jihoon sambil tersenyum. Tiba tiba terdengar suara dering handphone Soonyoung. tertulis disana 'Seungcheol Hyung'

"yeobeoseyo?"

 _"_ _Soonyoung-ah. Ada masalah di seoul. Kau, aku, dan Joshua harus ke seoul dan rapat dengan pihak Entertaiment nanti malam"_

"mendadak sekali, hyung."

 _"_ _begitulah. Kau harus tiba di hotel 30 menit dari sekarang. Keretanya berangkat 1 jam lagi. Aku tutup"_

"Ta-tapi –" telephone diputuskan secara sepihak oleh seungcheol. Raut wajah Soonyoung berubah. Ia hamper membanting handphone nya.

"ada apa nak Soonyoung?" –paman

"ah, aku ada urusan di Seoul paman. Aku harus pergi sekarang" Soonyoung membungkan badannya dan pamit kepada orangtua Jihoon. setelah itu dia melesat ke hotel tempat mereka menginap.

.

.

.

"hyung, apakah kita akan ke Busan lagi?" Tanya Soonyoung kepada Seungcheol.

"tentu saja. Siapa yang akan membawa pulang 9 anak ini?" jawab Seungcheol. Seungcheol sudah seperti ayah dari 12 anak sekarang (Jihoon ngga di hitung) . Soonyoung lega, ia harap urusan di Seoul hanya sebentar.

"ayo berangkat" ujar Joshua. Soonyoung mulai membawa tasnya dan memakai topi. Tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Soonyoung. wonwoo datang dengan santai kearah Soonyoung

"apa?"

"tolong jaga Jihoon. beritahu aku jika ada sesuatu. Jangan berpikir kalau aku sedang sibuk dan sebagainya, hubungi saja aku."

"yaya. Aku akan memantau JihoonMu itu" kata Wonwoo

"thanks bro" Soonyoung langsung pergi setelah itu.

.

.

.

Soonyoung POV

"ne, _kamsahamnida_ " ucap ku, Seungcheol hyung,dan Joshua hyung bersamaan. Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam, kami baru selesai rapat dengan pihak agensi tentang comeback kami. Ada sedikit masalah tentang lagu yang dibuat oleh Joshua hyung. Semenjak Jihoon tidak ada, Joshua hyung lah yang menggantikannya dalam membuat lagu. Sepertinya liburan kami di percepat. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak ikut liburan dengan mereka. Kami berjalan ke luar agensi menuju dorm. Cuaca masih dingin di Seoul.

"lelahnyaa" kata Seungcheol hyung sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita beli kopi dulu?" Tanya Joshua hyung sambil menunjuk sebuah café . aku tersenyum kecut. Itu adalah café biasa tempatku dan Jihoon beristirahat selesai latihan.

"boleh juga". Kami berjalan menuju kedai kopi disana. cafe bernuansa klasik dengan alunan music itu buka sampai jam 12 malam. Saat kami memasuki café tersebut tercium bau kopi yang kuat, alunan lagu yang berputar membuat pikiran tenang. Café ini selalu ramai tetapi sama sekali tidak berisik. Itu yang aku dan Jihoon suka disini.

"oi Soonyoung kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Seungcheol hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"eh?um, Latte." Itu yang selalu dipesan Jihoon

"Americano dua, latte satu" ujar Joshua hyung.

Aku menginjakkan kaki ku di lantai dorm yang dingin. Rasanya sangat sepi. Biasanya selalu ramai. Aku segera memasuki kamar ku. Aku bahka belum meneguk kopi yang dibeli tadi. Rasanya ada yang aneh saat aku ingin meminumnya. Aku letakkan kopi itu diatas meja dan mulai mengganti baju. Setelah mengganti baju, aku memeriksa handphone ku. Ada sms dari Wonwoo dan segera aku baca

 _"_ _Jihoon baik baik saja , tenanglah"_ setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit lega. Aku melihat kearaha cup kopi yang di beli tadi. Aku mengambilnya dan mulai meminumnya. Rasa manis dan pahit bercampur tapi ada rasa lain disana. Rasa takut, kesepian, dan rindu. Setelah meminumnya sampai habis, aku memengang cupya dengan kedua tangan ku dan meletakannya kembali ke meja. Aku merebahkan diriku ke tempat tidur. Rasanya ingin sekali melihat Jihoon. senyum dan tawa Jihoon yang ku rindukan. Tanpa sadar airmataku mengalir. Airmata ini tidak mau berhenti,membuat mataku yang sipit semakin sipit. Lama lama aku terlelap dan bermimpi Jihoon pergi dariku.

Soonyoung POV end

.

"SOONYOUNG! bangun" teriak Joshua. "aish, tidak Seungcheol, tidak kau susah sekali di bangunin" ujar Joshua kesal. Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan dan mengucek nya. Samar samar ia melihat jarum jam menunjuk angka 8 pagi. Tiba tiba ia teringat Jihoon dan segara mengecek handphonenya. Tertulis disana ' 15 panggilan tak terjawab' dan ' 5 pesan belum terbaca' jam 6 pagi yang itu semua dari Wonwoo. Jantung Soonyoung berdegup kencang. Ia membuka pesan tersebut.

 _'_ _Soonyoung jawab panggilanku!"_

 _'_ _yaak, kenapa kau tidak membalas'_

 _'_ _kau belum bangun?"_

 _'_ _YAAAAAK'_

 _'_ _keadaan Jihoon memburuk'_

DEG

Matanya terbelalak. Dipikirannya hanya Jihoon. ia segera mengganti bajunya dan membawa tasnya. Ia berlari kearah pintu dan langsung pergi. Menghiraukan panggilan Seungcheol dan Joshua yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"ada apa dengannya?" –Joshua

"coba kau periksa di kamarnya" –Seungcheol

Joshua berjalan ke kamar Soonyoung dan melihat handphonenya. Ia membaca pesan dari Wonwoo dan terkejut. Joshua berlari kearah Seungcheol dan memberitaukannya. Mereka berdua sama panicnya dengan Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

Busan, 12.30 PM

Derap langkah Soonyoung menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Baju hangatnya sudah tidak di pundak. Ia mengambil kebaerangkatan paling awal ke Busan tadi, untung saja ia tepat waktu.

"Wonwoo!" panggilnya. Semua member berkumpul di depan ruang operasi dengan wajah khawatir. Tidak hanya member, Paman,Bibi,Yoongi,Jimin juga ada disana. Wajah Yoongi lebih kelihatan ketakutan daripada cemas. Soonyoung berhenti di depan Wonwoo dan menatapnya tajam.

"apa yang terjadi?" kata Soonyoung tergesa gesa,

"aku juga tidak tau. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar, saat aku kembali Jihoon pingsan dan dibawa ke ruangan itu." Kata Wonwoo dengan muka nya yang pucat. Ia pasti merasa tertekan. Soonyoung memegang rambutnya dan menghempaskannya kasar. Ia menyesal pergi ke Seoul.

"Soonyoung hyung. Tenanglah" kata Minghao menghampiri Soonyoung. Seungcheol dan Joshua baru datang.

Lampu bertuliskan 'Ruang Operasi' mati pertanda operasi sudah selesai. Ayah Jihoon menghampiri dokter tersebut. Jantung Soonyoung serasa akan pecah saat melihat ekspersi dokter itu.

"maaf, Jihoon tidak tertolong. Sumsum tulang yang di donorkan Yoongi tidak cocok dengannya. Itu menyebabkan pendarahan di otaknya. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi Jihoon tidak bisa bertahan"

Tangis Yoongi pecah mendengar itu. Waktu terasa lambat untuk Soonyoung mencerna apa yang di katakan dokter tersebut. Jihoon pergi? Kemana? Bohong! Ia harus melihat Jihoon tersenyum lagi, Jihoon tidak boleh pergi!. Tangis Soonyoung pecah ia berlari ke arah pintu ruang operasi untuk melihat Jihoon tapi di tahan oleh Minghao,Seungcheol dan Vernon.

"Soonyoung! tenang!' teriak Seungcheol. Soonyoung melawan ia mau bertemu Jihoon.

"Soonyoung hyung. Tenanglah" kata Minghao di depan Soonyoung.

"Minggir!" bentak Soonyoung di depan Minghao membuat Minghao kaget dan menangis. Akhirnya Seungcheol dan Vernon melepaskan Soonyoung membiarkan ia berlari ke dalam ruangan itu. Soonyoung menghiraukan panggilan suster saat ia memsuki ruangan tersebut. Sampai ia melihat seorang yang sangat dicintainya,disayanginya berbaring dengan wajah pucat tak bernyawa. Soonyoung memegang tangan Jihoon yang mulai dingin. Ia menangis, air matanya jatuh di pipi Jihoon. Jihoon telah tiada, Jihoon udah ngga ada!. Seorang susuter menyuruh Soonyoung keluar. Ia berjalan dengan terhuyung, airmatanya terus mengalir. Saat ia keluar, semua member menangis. Yoongi berada di dekapan Jimin, ia menangis dengan kencang. Wonwoon,Jeonghan, Chan menangis sampai terduduk di lantai. Tiba tiba ia teringat kata kata Jihoon.

 _'_ _aku tidak janji'_ kata kata itu membuat hatinya semakin hancur.

.

.

.

 _Pemakaman di Busan, 16.00_

Salju turun saat proses pemakaman Jihoon. Terpangpang foto Jihoon di atas peti ynag dihiasi bunga. Semua member, pihak agensi, dan beberapa orang kenalan Jihoon datang untuk berduka. Soonyoung keluar dari rumah duka. Ia mencari udara karena ia merasa terlalu sesak di dalam sana. Lebih tepatnya ia sesak karena menahan tangis.

"Soonyoung" panggil seseorang yang ia kenal. Itu wonwoo. Soonyoung menoleh kearah Wonwoo.

"ini" katanya sambil meyerahkan camcorder. Soonyoung menaikan alisnya meminta penjelasan

"Jihoon memberi ini saat kau sedang di Seoul kepadaku. Ia bilang aku tak boleh menonton video didalamnya, jadi aku tak buka." Jelas Wonwoo.

"thanks" hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan oleh Soonyoung.

"salju sedang turun lebih baik kau masuk kedalam. Disini sangat dingin" kata Wonwoo dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah duka. Soonyoung melihat camcorder yang diberikan Wonwoo. Terasa perih karena ini dari Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

 _Dorm_

Soonyoung meletakan camcorder di atas meja. Setelah mengamati benda itu sejenak dengan ragu, akhirnya ia mengambil benda itu dan menyalakannya.

"hai, Soonyoung-ie" mendadak mata Soonyoung terasa perih. Mendengar suaranya membuat nafas Soonyoung tercekat. Jihoon masih memakai seragam rumah sakit berarti dia membuat video ini saat di rumah sakit.

"kalau kau sedang melihat video ini pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dan aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung" katanya dengan suara kecil.

"maafkan aku karena meminta putus dan menghindarimu. Kurasa aku hanya bersikap bodoh dan lari dari masalah itu hanya membuatku lebih baik. Ternyata salah" Jihoon menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"aku tak bermaksud memutusan mu hari itu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka jika kau tau penyakit ini. Aku pikir kau akan menjauh dariku tapi kenyataannya tidak. Aku masih ingin berada di dekat mu" Jihoon terlihat berkaca kaca ketika ia menatap ke kamera. Soonyoung memejamkan matanya semantara satu tetes air mata lolos dari matanya. Dada nya sesak. Jihoon terlihat menarik nafas.

"aku berjanji jika nanti aku sudah sehat kembali, aku akan kembali padamu, tertawa dengan mu dan dengan member lainnya, kita akan bahagia seperti dulu lagi" Jihoon terlihat mengambil nafas dalam dalam berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

"tapi aku mulai berpikir bagaimana jika aku tidak sehat dan malah terjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan? Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa berdiri di hadapan mu lagi?" Jihoon bersusah payah menelan ludah nya. "karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk merekam ini."

Air mata Soonyoung mengancam akan terjun lagi. Kenyataan bahwa Jihoon sudah tidak ada lagi bersamanya ,kembali membuat dadanya semakin sesak

"aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku mensyukuri telah mengenalmu . terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku,menyatakan perasaan mu padaku." Ia kembali menatap Soonyoung dengan mata basah.

" salah satu penyesalanku dalam hidup adalah aku tak bisa bersamamu dan tidak bisa mengatakan ini sacara langsung. Tapi tolong percayalah padaku ketika ku katakan bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku" video itu selesai dengan wajah Jihoon tersenyum sangat manis dengan mata yang basah. Soonyoung tidak bisa menahan airmata yang ia tahan lagi . ia mulai menangis. Akhirnya ia lega bisa melihat senyum Jihoon,

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai di chapter 8. Daerin cuman bisa nulis sampe sini.

Mian, mungkin chap ini banyak typo/? Soalnya Daerin mau nyeleseain ff ini sebelum ukk. Biar ngga ngegantung.

Jangan lupa review yaa

Thaks to :

 **Calum'sNoona,shmnlv,Kurumizawa Ciyu, Adore96, kiranakim, Uhee, BakaNone, Scoupstatu,shyshyshy,RGaniaa,IlHyeKwonJihoonSoonyoung, Re-panda68.**

Thanks to review, favorite, follow this fanfic. Sorry yang ngga kesebut^^

See you!


End file.
